Up All Night
by I Lurk In Your House
Summary: Ally has trouble sleeping at night. Can Austin help? PURE FRIENDSHIP!


Gaaaah! The Austin & Ally fanfiction archive has been overrun by too many Aussly fics! (I'm aware of my pen name)

So, I wanted to survive this apocalyptic disaster by writing an Auslly friendship fanfic. None of that romantic stuff, this archive's got enough of that. I've been wanting to do a friendship story between them for a long time, and here it is!

•••

Disclaimer: *scoffs* Me? Own Austin & Ally? Someone's feeling delusional today.

•••

Austin and Ally thought they would be pulling and all nighter, but they didn't this song just came to them. It wasn't too unusual, sometimes this happens.

The only negative of finishing the song early was the boredom that followed. They thought they're night would be booked, jam-packed with solely songwriting. Seeing this was not the case, they decided to invite Dez and Trish and watch a movie in the practice room. It was pretty late at night, but the bickering duo were not exactly reluctant to come over. Austin and Ally just guessed they didn't have anything better to do either.

When Trish and Dez finally arrived, they tried to figure out which movie they should watch.

"No."

"Uh-uh"

"What are we? Four? Next!"

"No way!"

"Dez, don't touch my book!"

They finally decided on a movie that wasn't too scary, wasn't too childish, and would suffice they're different interests.

By the time the movie was done, all four of them were out, and the movie went on replay, on account of no one being there to stop it.

Ally was the first to fall asleep, so no one worried about her still being up. She was, but she couldn't figure out why. The movie wasn't scary, and nightmares couldn't keep her up. The movie wasn't that funny, so uncontrollable laughter wasn't it. The movie wasn't too bad either, so her sometimes problem of staying up and telling herself how bad the movie was. I just can't sleep, she finally thought to herself. She tried to close her eyes and sleep, but it wasn't coming to her. She finally gave up when she realized the movie was playing. She stepped over her friend's bodies to reach the remote next to the TV. She hit the power button and started to walk back to her spot. She stepped over Trish's body, then Dez's, then she picked her foot up to step over Austin's. Her foot trooped over Austin, kicking him in the process, then sending her flying to the couch. Austin, feeling the kick but not getting hurt, opened his eyes slowly, trying to make out the figure that was moving.

"Ally?" He yawned.

"Mmhm?"

"Why are you still up?" He inquired.

"Cause."

"Cause what?"

"Cause I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just get kinda cranky when I'm tired without a good reason."

"What would being tired with a good reason be?"

"Pulling all nighters to write a song, homework-"

"Okay, I get it."

"Good, I don't have anymore examples."

"So if your tired, why don't you go to sleep?"

"Cause sleep won't come."

"Have tried calling it?"

Ally gave him a glare.

"Yeah, right, not funny."

"I really wanna go to sleep, but I can't."

Austin thought for a moment. "I know! What if I sing you a lullaby?"

Ally thought about the offer. "Why not?"

Ally lied down on the sofa and closed her eyes. Austin sat upright and started to softly sing. "Hush little… Ally, don't say a word. Austin's gonna earn you a… bestsongwriteroftheyearaward."

Austin randomly came up with a couple more lines, none having rhymes, and most having the wrong number of syllables.

After a couple of verses, Ally was out.

"G'night," Austin whispered before getting into his sleeping bag and closing his eyes.

•••

DONE! I pledge that for every Aussly fic I write, I'll write a Austin and Ally FANFICTION that isn't an Aussly romance. And I encourage you to do the same! Or at least write a couple of non- romance Aussly fics. And if you happen to write an Austin and Ally fanfic that doesn't include romance at all, PM me! And PM me every time you write one!

Join me in surviving the Aussly romance apocalypse!


End file.
